sl2fandomcom-20200216-history
Server Rules
Rule of Thumb 1''' - When it comes down to it, '''what Dev or the GMs say are the rules. Below are simply guidelines that will help you avoid trouble. Do not try to use this list of rules as an excuse for your behavior. (For instance, saying "But that wasn't in the rules!" will not get you out of trouble.) 2 '''- While Dev's word overrides a GM's word, '''just because Dev didn't say anything for or against a matter doesn't mean a GM's ruling is any less valid. 3''' - If you have any concerns or questions about the rules or an instance where you feel the rules were enforced incorrectly, please feel free to contact a GM or Dev on the forums via private message, or ask for clarification in-game on the OOC channel. (It's usually better to contact a GM first.) Rules and Guidelines for Roleplaying '''1 - Godmodding and metagaming are not allowed. Godmodding is when a character is invincible or has powers that they do not actually possess. Godmodding is also when you force a character or player to react in a certain way. I.e., "Ren Brown casts a spell that makes Lucia fall in love with him." or "Ren Brown casts a spell that kills Yut." Metagaming is using information that you know out of character, in character. For example, you know that your friend's character is being attacked outside town. If your character does not know that, then it is against the rules to run to them and help them. *'1a' - It is alright to metagame to an extent; but nothing beyond talking with a friend or people on the OOC channel about meeting up for roleplay. *'1b' - Forcing death onto another person's character falls under the "no godmodding" rule. Only the person who's playing the character can ensure that the character is killed off. 2''' - No time travelers, anthros, god characters, and absolutely no characters who have divine power. No characters from existing media that you did not create yourself. '''3 - You are not allowed to roleplay supernatural abilities of your character that they do not actually have. 4''' - Character races that are not given at character creation are not allowed. The race you select is the race you are; it's as simple as that. '''5 - 'Adult' RP should be kept strictly to MSN or other instant messengers. For those who do not understand what this details, it means sexual discourse/actions, torture, etc. Do not try to argue your way out of this rule. *'5a' - 'Adult' portraits and face icons are never to be used. You must keep all portraits and face icons work-safe. No large amounts of cleavage, no underwear, and no showing of any naughty-bits in general. *'5b' - In addition, do not run around with a character icon that has no clothing whatsoever. 6''' - Have fun and help others have fun. General Game Rules '''1 - All players are to be respectful of other players and GMs. * 1a - If someone says something you find offensive (even if they did not intend it to be that way), just calmly point it out and ask them to stop. Don't respond with hostility, you will just make things worse if you do. If they don't stop, even after being asked, then bring it to a GM's attention. 2''' - Abusing of bugs is not allowed. '''3 - Twinking is expressly forbidden. The following acts are classified as twinking.: *A) Transferring any items and/or any amount of Murai to a different character you play. **A2) Having a proxy transfer items to or from characters played by the same person still violates this rule and in this case, both players will be punished. *B) Transferring excessive amounts of items or Murai to lower level characters. Excessive is defined as one of the following within a 1 month (real-time) period: **1) Murai exceeding 50 * the receiving character's level. **2) More than 10 items total. **3) Characters under level 30 receiving items exceeding 6* rarity. (Note: This only applies to items received in trades or as gifts. Items obtained legitimately as drops are fine.) *Exceptions - Only the following listed below are exceptions to this rule. **A) Donation items, house keys, mirror shards, and guild invitations can be transferred freely however you like and do not apply to this rule. **B) Transactions between players, either through trades or via automatic shopkeepers. Note that this only applies to legitimate transactions and trades. You can't offer to sell a low level character a Red Letter for 1 Murai because you know it's really your friend and you want to give them a powerful item. If you have any concerns that this trade might raise the twinking flag, you are recommended to take a screenshot and consult a GM before making it. **C) Requested exceptions made through supporting roleplay that is submitted to a GM for approval. (That GM is also required to post the approval in the GM forums for the sake of awareness, and to simplify things if it comes up in the future.) **D) If both parties are either high level (55+) characters, or have Legend Extended at least once, this rule doesn't apply to them. (Provided it does not aid in bug abuse or exploits, and the items involved are not then used to violate the twinking rule.) *'Purpose:' The spirit of this rule comes from the idea that, because this is a roleplaying game, new characters should not get a head start above others because they're OOC friends with someone who has a horde of magical artifacts laying around. Characters should have to earn their own things, whether that's through hard work or well-done roleplay. Furthermore, decking out your alts in the best armor and weapons around is not roleplaying at all; it's metagaming, and should not happen at all, unless the only items transferred are donation items, which you can do whatever you want with. *'Note:' The game will stop you from doing most of this automatically, but please keep it in mind. Naming Rules 1''' - No names copying characters from popular media, games, etc. '''2 - No names with numbers or special characters. (I.e., 'Duke Nuk3m 123'.) The only exception would be for diacriticalshttp://desktoppub.about.com/cs/expertcharacters/a/diacriticals.htm in appropriate names. Mechanations can, within reason, use numbers in their names (for example, listing their model number or something else like that). 3''' - Names should be actual names, not names based on single words or nouns. (I.e., No characters named 'Shadow' or 'Sexy'.) '''4 - Don't give your weapons inappropriate names. (I.e. calling your weapon "Pelvic Thrust") Additional Rules (subject to change) 1''' - You cannot roleplay a character that is under 13 years of age unless you have permission from Dev or a GM to do so. If you get this permission and act poorly (such as the example below), this privilege will be taken away. * '''1a - If your character is considered to be a child and/or pre-teen, do not roleplay them like they're powerful badasses. In other words, don't try having something like a 6 year old that can beat up a pack of Spatial Horrors on their own, regardless of their upbringing. 2''' - You cannot generally party up between your characters. (See: No going and having your Sue pull in your Bob for a quick n' easy grindfest) '''3 - Trying to play dumb/avoiding a GM's question will not save you from punishment. 4''' - You cannot attempt to call in 'backup', in any shape or form, for a fight. This includes (but isn't limited to) trying to use laplaceNET during or right before an engagement. Trying to ignore RP/PVP Requests until your 'backup' arrives falls into the same category, and will be punished accordingly. '''5 - You can have music in your profiles, however please be courteous to other players and do not set them to automatically play. Anyone using auto-playing description music that can't be turned off will be subject to infraction. Guard Rules 1''' - While attempting to uphold the law, Guards are allowed certain exceptions to their roleplay in order to fulfill their duty. These exceptions include but are not limited to: *They are assumed to have the equipment (and training) needed in order to accordingly restrain a person and safely bring them in for detainment. *Through regular NPCs, they can become aware of situations in relevant areas, extract information "according to them," etc. (Automated Shopkeepers and Law's End NPCs are excluded.) *Through either equipment or capability, Guards are assumed capable of handling arrested criminals with complete competence. The full list is handled privately and enforced by GMs. *'''1a - On the other hand, the guards are expected to only use their exceptions when necessary and to follow other rules. This means that they cannot force death upon anyone, use their exceptions outside of guard duties, etc. (If you think a guard's out of line, report it to a GM.) 2''' - As a rule of thumb, most acts that would be considered crimes in real life are also crimes in the game and follow the same scale of misdemeanors and felonies. '''3 - Committing felony-level crimes is considered heinous; violent crimes are considered incredibly heinous. If the offense is grave enough, your character could be facing a death sentence; however, this will be determined by a GM, not a player guard. 4''' - You can try to fight the guards if you want, but you will be arrested if you lose. If you plan to fight a guard, do not immediately try to flee the battle. '''5 - Depending on the length of your character's detainment, they have the option to escape. However, they will become a wanted criminal subject to immediate arrest upon being sighted in civilization. In addition, the Mage's Guild will refuse to teleport wanted criminals and/or will sell them out to the guards. 6''' - Impersonating a guard is an OOC violation and will be dealt with mercilessly. (Anyone wishing to impersonate for purely IC purposes must have a GM's permission before doing so; faking such permission will get you banned.) '''7 - Attempting to OOCly ignore the actions of any guard upholding the law is considered metagaming/godmodding and will be dealt with accordingly. (If you think a guard's seriously doing it wrong or is harassing you more than anything else, contact a GM.) 8 - To make sure that people are aware: When a character has committed (violent) crimes enough to warrant it, a GM will make clear to them that they are likely to be permanently killed if they continue to commit (violent) crimes. This cannot be ignored; if your character crosses that line, they will be killed off. The GMs will be reasonable about this, but when it happens, it happens. Category:Rules